


Advice

by scarletvisionforever



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Black Widow - Freeform, Natasha Romanoff - Freeform, Scarlet Witch - Freeform, Vision - Freeform, scarlet vision - Freeform, wanda x vision
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 15:24:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4924876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletvisionforever/pseuds/scarletvisionforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PROMPT:<br/>Natasha gives Vision advice about Wanda</p>
            </blockquote>





	Advice

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this lovely little fic!   
> This is my first post on here, but it certainly won't be my last!  
> There will be several Scarlet Vision fics going up on this account!  
> I hope you enjoy them all :)

Wanda stared intently at the target laid out in front of her. She had one bullet left in her gun, and if she hit within the three center rings of the target, she could be done with training for the day.

She glanced to her right quickly, only to see that Natasha was still standing there, watching her every move closely. The two of them had been working together all day. They started with hand-to-hand combat, then began work with knives, and now they were finally on guns. Wanda didn’t like using guns, but Natasha insisted that they were important to know how to handle properly. So, she really didn’t have a choice.

Wanda turned her thoughts back to the circular target. One shot and she could be done. If not, she would have to sit there for another hour and practice using a gun. Very easily, she could alter the probability of where the bullet was going to hit on the target, but she knew Natasha would notice if she did. Nat noticed everything. Literally everything. It still amazed her how much detail Nat could observe and memorize.

With the thought of Natasha’s impressive attention to detail on her mind, Wanda made the decision to defiantly not use her probability altering abilities around the assassin. It was best if she just stuck with the natural process of pressing the trigger and letting the bullet fly to wherever it was aimed. Slowly, she began to apply pressure to the trigger of the loaded 42 Magnum. Then suddenly, there was a bang and the gun snapped back, causing Wanda to jump a little.

She watched as Natasha slowly walked up to the target to check where the final bullet had hit. The amount of time Nat spent standing at the target alarmed Wanda. She assumed that Nat was probably looking at the bullet and sighing with disappointment at how far off it was from the intended target. So naturally, Wanda accepted her failure and turned to go grab more bullets. But she stopped in her tracks when she heard Natasha’s voice coming from the other side of the room.

“I’m impressed,” Nat said with a slight smile, turning from the target to face Wanda. “You hit it dead center.” She pointed to where Wanda’s bullet had hit before beginning her walk back over to Wanda.

A smile lit up Wanda’s face when she heard Nat’s words. “I’m impressed too. I didn’t expect…” She gestured towards the target, where her perfect shot was now lying implanted in the wooden target.

“Even Clint would be impressed with that shot, Wanda.” She patted the youngest avenger on the back.

Wanda blushed a little. She was taken back by the praise Natasha had been giving her today. Maybe it was just pity because of what happened to Pietro 7 months ago, but she couldn’t help but to enjoy it. “I hope this means I’m done for the day?”

Natasha nodded. “You’ve earned a break.” She smiled at Wanda once more before taking the gun from her hands. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Wanda.”

Wanda smiled and turned away from Nat so she could leave the large training. As she walked towards the door, she saw someone else was pushing it open. She stopped shortly to see that the person behind that door was none other than her android pal, Vision. “Hey Vizh,” she said with a smile. “Are you here for training?”

Upon seeing Wanda, Vision broke out into a big smile. Seeing her always managed to make him smile. There was something about her, a certain radiance, that made him happy being around her. “Good afternoon Wanda.” He took a step towards her. “I’m actually here to speak with Natasha.”

Her name being spoken grabbed Natasha’s attention and she looked up and Vision and Wanda conversing. What could Vision be here to talk to her about? She had several ideas, but none of them really made much sense.

“Ok, I suppose I will see you later then?” She smiled up at Vision and waited for his response.

Vision nodded. “You can count on it.” He then watched as she walked away from him. He particularly enjoyed the small breeze he felt when she walked past him. Even for several moments after she left, he found himself staring longingly at the door, wishing he could follow her. He was only snapped out of his trance by Natasha speaking to him.

“What is it that you wanted to speak to me about?” She asked the android as she began to carefully take apart the gun Wanda was previously using so she could clean it.

Vision turned quickly to face her and the longing smile he had on his face disappeared. He now was adorning his usual casual expression, which might be viewed by some as emotionless. “I came to speak to you about Miss. Maximoff,” he said as he made his way towards her.

“Wanda? What ab-” she stopped herself. It had only taken her a minute to put all the puzzle pieces together in his head. “You like her,” she said, really hoping she was right.

Vision quickly nodded. “I do. But as more than a friend. I believe I am interested in pursuing a romantic relationship with her.” Although inside, Vision was nervous to be saying these things out loud, he appeared very calm and collected.

“Alright. So do it.” She told him quickly, looking back down at her gun. She turned away from him and began to walk over to a table with a cloth on it. Even though Vision was hovering, she could tell he was following her. Something in her head told her that this conversation was long from being over.

“I want to,” he said once he was an acceptable distance from Natasha. “But I do not know how to approach the subject.”

Nat didn’t look up from the gun she was cleaning. “And you thought coming to me was the best idea?”

“Yes,” he said simply. He waited for a moment to see what Natasha said, but realized very soon that she was waiting for an explanation. “I’ve been told you have some experience with courting someone.”

Natasha stopped dead in her tracks at Vision’s last sentence. She turned to face him. Obviously he was referring to what happened between her and Bru-Dr. Banner many months ago. Steve must’ve told Sam and he must’ve blabbed to the android about it. “I can assure you, whatever happened between Dr. Banner and I is long over. And it was very unsuccessful, so why you would even bring it up is beyond me.”

Vision’s eyes widened at Natasha’s accusation and he quickly shook his head. “I apologize, Miss. Romanoff. I didn’t make myself clear. I was not thinking about your relationship with Dr. Banner, nor did I intend to make you think I was. What I meant was that because you are a spy, you know all the techniques of flirting and courting someone. You may have used these techniques for different purposes, but I believe they may actually work.”

Natasha stared at him blankly for a moment before turning back to her gun. She was a little embarrassed that she just freaked out about nothing, but she certainly wasn’t going to let Vision see that. “Alright. What do you want to know?” She asked while putting the gun back together again.

Vision smiled. He feared that Natasha wasn’t going to help him after that, but he was certainly glad she decided to. “I have scoured every source on the Internet, trying to find instructions of some sort for asking someone on a date. But I have been unable to find anything that would fit Wanda’s interests.”

Nat finished putting together her gun and moved on to a different gun at the table. “Well, what does Wanda like to do?” She had become a little closer to Wanda in the past few months, but not close enough where she would know everything about the girl, especially not on the topic of what she was looking for pertaining to dates.

It didn’t even take Vision a moment to recall all the things that Wanda enjoyed. “On some nights, she likes to sit on the roof and look at the stars. She also enjoys shopping and watching movies, as well as walking through the garden and observing all the flowers. And she appreciates silence,” he else her.

“So then why don’t you ask her to do one of those things?” Nat suggested. It seemed obvious that one of those activities would be the best idea. But why Vision didn’t see that was beyond her.

“Because we have already taken part in each of those activities several times with each other. We participate in one of them at least once a day.”

Nat’s eyes widened slightly and she turned to face Vision once again. “So then you two have already been on dates?”

Vision thought about that for a moment. Had he and Wanda already been on several dates without him even knowing it? Did Wanda think they had been on dates? “I-I never thought about it that way. But I suppose we have…”

Natasha nodded. “Ok. So then you two are already dating. But unofficially.” She assumed that she was the first person to know about this relationship between Wanda and Vision. While some of the other Avengers might’ve freaked out, she actually thought the idea of the two of them dating was adorable.

Vision nodded. “You could say that, yes.” So did that make Wanda his girlfriend? The idea alone brought a smile to his scarlet face.

“Ok then make it official,” Nat stated as if it were the simplest thing in the world to do. She didn’t even realize that doing such a thing as making a relationship official might be a difficulty for Vision. It almost slipped her mind that Vision had never done anything like this before.

Vision looked down at her, a bit confused. “How?” He had considered just asking her, but he felt like that would be to simple, to human. And he wasn’t human. And on a certain level, neither was she. So it didn’t make sense for him to ask her in such a humane way. He wanted to do something creative.

Natasha thought about it for a moment. What would be the best way for two people who were almost oblivious to the fact that they have been unofficially dating for several months to make their relationship an actual thing? That was probably one of the toughest questions she has been asked in a long time. How could the Vision and the Scarlet Witch become a couple? She turned back to her dismantled gun and began to clean it again. Doing something like cleaning her gun helped her think.

Suddenly, a brilliant idea hit her and she snapped back around to face Vision. “Kiss her,” she said simply.

Vision’s eyes widened. “Kiss her?” He had certainly thought about it, several times actually. When they spent hours together in silence, he took several of those hours to stare at her soft pink lips and wonder what it would feel like if they kissed. She sensation of her touch was already riveting, so he could only imagine what it would be like if his lips met hers.

Natasha nodded. “Yes, kiss her.” She dropped the barrel of the gun she had been holding back down on the table and stepped closer to Vision. “Do something she loves with her. It doesn’t matter what, as long as she loves it. Then at the end of the date, or the beginning, or the middle. You know what, it doesn’t matter when. The moment just has to be right. You pull her close to you, and you kiss her.”

“It’s that simple?” Vision questioned. If kissing someone was always that simple, he could’ve done it hundreds of times. Why hadn’t he?

Natasha nodded. “It’s that simple. If you like her, and she likes you, there is no reason you two can’t kiss.” She smiled at Vision.

Vision nodded. “Well I suppose I will do that tonight, then.” He lifted himself off the ground and was about to walk away, but then realized he forgot to do something. “Thank you, Miss. Romanoff. I very much appreciate it.”

Natasha nodded. “It was no problem, Vision. Just make sure you treat her right, understand?” She looked him dead in the eyes and gave him a serious look. “If you don’t, I advise you stay far from me.”

Vision nodded slowly. He knew Natasha couldn’t hurt him physically, but for some reason, he will still afraid of her. It must’ve been the look in her eyes. It was quite scary. “The last thing I would ever want to do is hurt Wanda.”

“Good,” she said, letting up on the evil look. “Then I wish you the best of luck.” She flashed him one more smile before turning back to her dismantled gun.

With that, Vision flew towards the door and phased right through it. He had so much thinking to do before he could ask Wanda on a date with him that night. There was so much to consider and so little time. Despite that, a smile still remained on his face, as he knew he was about to possibly kiss the woman he liked. Or maybe it was love…


End file.
